X Men: Restoration presents The X Spector
by Sincerely Anonymous
Summary: For fans of X-Men: Restoration, here is a story about the original characters and how they interact with a new resident in the home? A ghost creates a game where he uses their fears. Will they survive their greatest nightmare?
1. The Game Begins

Hey, for fans of X-Men: Restoration, here is a little one shot for you! This takes place before Ella leaves the mansion but after Rainer came. What happens when a not so friendly ghost decides to terrorize the X Mansion…will Coralie and Camlin be able to put their minds together to stop him? Will the other X-Men be able to handle his antics? Read to find out! Review and let me know if you like these sort of one shots.

_S.G.- If any of you read his review then please not that Logan's comment was a **complete** typo. It was supposed to say "Do **NOT** get yourself killed" Thanks S.G. for pointing that out._

Read X-Men: Restoration to get the original character backgrounds used in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution but the original characters are owned by their respective owners.

_**X-Men: Restoration **__**presents**_** The X-Spector**

_Chapter One: The Game Begins_

It was a normal Saturday morning at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters when Professor Xavier and Professor Ororo were making their morning rounds to wake everyone for their mutant classes. Ansleigh was walking upstairs with a bowl of cereal and waved happily as she batted her catlike eyes at the light streaming through the window. She cowered behind her bowl.

"Good to see you up." Storm said. Ansleigh shrugged her shoulders.

"My eyes are sensitive to the light so I get up at sunrise every morning. Not my choice…" She laughed. Ansleigh hummed as she went off down the hallway with a skip in her step.

"Danger room!" Wolverine growled as he came down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Get up! ALL of you!" He hollered. He nodded to Ansleigh. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker.

"It must be a lighting problem. A generator is probably out. I'll go check it." Professor Xavier said as he took the elevator down. The Professor wheeled away as the students began to get up. Kitty phased through her door groggily as Kurt bamfed into the corridor still asleep. Behind him were Richard, Noah, Eric, and Mark were yawning. Mark lay down on the floor as Noah disappeared from sight. Storm raised an eyebrow at the spectacle. The lights stopped flickering but Storm knew that the kids wouldn't even notice. The Morlocks were huddled together in a mass not sure of what to do.

The girls started to rise from their rooms. Coralie and Camlin came out linked to each other as they leaned on each other's shoulders. Marina looked as if she was going to punch someone. Storm turned to Sakura who had a tall glass of water and splashed it on herself with the wave her hand. Reagan leaned against the wall disinterested. Ella sauntered out with her long hair in front of her face as her head hung low. Sarah yelped and turned into a mist. Ella surprised stood straight up as she cleared the hair out of her face. She beamed a smile as she closed her eyes contently. Sarah returned to her normal form as she hid behind Grace who was playing with a seed in her hands.

Wolverine let out a big growl as he counted heads. "Okay, let's go! Let's go! We have a lot of work to do. Invisible, you better follow suit or I'll cream you once I find you!" He yelled as everyone very slowly started to move towards the Danger Room.

They stood in the Danger Room intimidated by what looked like to be a massive robot.

"These things are Sentinels. You might vaguely remember from the Apocalypse battle a few years ago. I brought it back from the battle and let the Danger Room do its thing. Now…look at what the cat dragged in." Wolverine chuckled as he saw Rainier enter the Danger Room. He appeared upset. His fists were clenched and his step was heavy.

"Nobody waited for me! Am I not a part of this group?" He shouted as he pointed his finger at everyone there. They all stared at him in question.

"You earn your spot on this team. Charles may put his confidence in you but I still don't trust you, bub." Logan said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Now, as I was saying…the Danger Room cloned these Sentinels. This is most likely what you are going to be going up against since Senator Kelly wants to reopen this program. Be careful, prepared, and do NOT get yourself killed." Logan and Storm walked out and as the metal doors clinked shut, all of them heard a laser powering up.

"No one said anything about lasers!" Mark yelled as he began to bolt off in the distance. Ansleigh and Eric teamed up against the Sentinel closest to them as they began to multiple across the room. A junkyard landscape emerged from the ground. The Morlocks awed at the spectacle as Rainier nodded. He was still impressed. Eric threw a lightning bolt at the Sentinel as Ansleigh concentrated on blowing it up. The head of the Sentinel blew off. Eric and Ansleigh high fived each other. Sakura raised her eyebrows at Marina. Marina nodded as she got an energy bubble ready, Sakura breathed in slowly as she began to rhythmically do a dance. A spout of water rose from the ground. Marina captured some of the water in the purple bubble as she kicked it at an approaching Sentinel. The Sentinel was not knocked over in the slightest bit but the impact of the water did some damage. The Sentinel arm marched towards them. Mark was shouting from the other side. His voice was a muffle among the iron warrior's ground thumping steps.

"SPREAD OUT! SPREAD OUT!" Mark yelled as he threw his dice up in the air and caught them in his hands. "Yes lucky seven!" Suddenly, a Sentinel tipped over. It fell towards Mark and he screamed as he ran out of the way. Ella laughed along with the rest of them as she spread out her arms and attempted to focus her energy around a Sentinel.

"I can't stop them for long so go at him." She said faintly as she fought off her weakness. Richard transformed into his dinosaur form as he attacked the slowed Sentinel who was moving in minute increments. Ella collapsed to the ground as she sighed. Richard wrestled with Sentinel as he pushed it over and scratched at the panels. Reagan sniffed the air as she cringed.

"There are too many!" She said as she picked up the scent of the Sentinels. She looked at Coralie and Camlin in question. "Can you guys, perform the sling shot?" They looked at her with widened eyes.

"I dunno if I can transfer ghost into Sentinels…" Coralie said. Camlin bit her lip as the Sentinels marched towards them. Suddenly, the lights in the Danger Room turned off. The lights started to blink nonstop to see the X-team surrounded by millions of Sentinels.

"The Danger Room is malfunctioning…get out of there! I'm trying to get the door to open." Storm said into the microphone. Kitty squealed as she phased through a Sentinel. Kurt started to bamf people out of the Danger Room. As soon as they were outside, they heard someone scream. It was Coralie as Camlin stared glassy eyed at the door to the Danger Room. A dim sparkle caught the X-team's eyes.

"It's a ghost…" She said quietly as Coralie cowered on the grounds covering her ears. Eric ran towards Camlin as he waved a hand in front of her face. "He wants us to get out. He says that he has control over everything. He says the only way he will give use the mansion back is if we play his game." They heard a crash from the lobby. They ran to see that the huge chandelier had crashed into a million pieces onto the ground.

"I don't like games and since he interrupted class…let's see what this ghosty has got." Logan grumbled as he unsheathed his adamantium claws.

"We can defeat this ghoul easy! We have him owned up by almost thirty..." Kitty laughed. Marina grunted. "Like seriously!" she pleaded.

Coralie gasped as she suddenly stood up and faced Camlin.

"You get out of her!" She screamed as she shook Camlin. Eric ran up concerned not sure what to do. Coralie closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply.

"Possession, a useful thing. It does feel weird living in a ghost talker's body." The ghost said using Camlin's body for his own needs. Eric got extremely angry. Coralie held him back as he attempted to approach Camlin. He had electricity coming off of him but Coralie still held him back as she got static shocked. He couldn't aggravate the ghost. She saw Logan out of the corner of her eye but Grace had it already taken care of when she threw out some seeds in front of him and made a wall of thick vines grow.

"Get out of her" Eric said holding back tears of his own.

"You wish…" Camlin snickered. "Good luck." Camlin disappeared. Everyone was left speechless. Coralie let go of Eric as she dropped down onto the floor.

"Oh, goodness." Ella said as she snapped her fingers. Everyone turned towards her with eyebrows lifted completely in disbelief at her reaction. They were standing at the top of the double staircase looking down over the foyer. Ella's eyes widened. "Get down everyone!" She managed to yelp as she hit the ground. They heard a pop and then a whizz. Suddenly a dozen firecrackers were thrown at them as they hovered midair. The X-men scattered throughout the house as Noah pulled Ella up from under the firecrackers with the help of Reagan. Mark carried Sarah who had fainted during the whole fiasco on his back as Marina threatened him, if he dropped her. They ran downstairs. Shiloh ran away with Spyke down the girl's hall. Zenith, Lyra, Laura slipped into one of the rooms in the corridor. The others were scattered throughout the mansion like a board game of Clue.

Wolverine stayed with Ella, Noah, and Reagan as Storm went off to find Eric and Coralie. Coralie seemed to be the only person that could get through to her sister who was now possessed by a mad man of a ghost. The lights all turned off as they heard the mansion go into lock down. The metal shields were snapped into place over the windows and the house became very dark. Logan scowled as he bumped into the railing. Noah pulled out a lighter. As the lighter illuminated the space the entire room was filled with dozens of sparkles as if glitter was falling to the floor.

"Um…are those…" Noah began to stutter as he saw the amount of sparkles grow. Logan hit him on the back of the head as they slowly went down the round staircase. Reagan shivered.

"Their presence is so cold and it smells like death…" She whispered.

"We need join up with the others soon. Our future doesn't look good." Ella whispered. Reagan turned towards her.

"Thanks for the optimism." Reagan said as they began to move faster. The lights began to flash rapidly.

"Okay, first thing is first we get the Professor then, we regroup with Storm." Logan said as they tried to avoid the falling chandelier pieces that had scattered across the floor.

"Are those pieces moving..?" Noah said. The chandelier rose into the air and the sharp shards with it.

"RUN!" Logan said as they ran towards an open door. It slammed shut. The pieces began to fly in every direction. Wolverine protected the students as he got scratched by the shards of glass. They heard a door open and a familiar voice.

"Come on, on your right!" Eric said as they sprinted towards it. Eric then shocked the chandelier and it fell to the ground for the second time. Coralie was sitting down on the floor in a mediating pose as Ella, Noah, and Reagan took deep breaths. Logan just sat down deep in thought. Kurt, Kitty, and Sakura bamfed into the room.

"Finally, ve found you guys!" He chuckled as Sakura and Kitty appeared to be stunned. Reagan pointed questionably to the two.

"Ve kind of just came from a room full of snakes…" He chuckled as he glanced around to see if anything was wrong in the room. Logan had healed from his wounds but there were plenty of cuts in his shirt and jeans.

"We need to get to Charles." Logan grumbled as he dusted off a scrap of fabric from his shirt.

"He's coming…" Coralie said ever so slowly as she opened her eyes. She got up and walked towards the door as everyone in the room watched intently. She opened it up as her hand shook.

The Professor wheeled in his chair and gazed at everyone.

"Let the games begin…" He grinned evilly. It was the ghost and now he had possession of the most powerful mutant in the mansion. They were all shocked, hadn't they already been playing the game? Their hearts skipped a beat as the lights turned off in the room. This was getting more serious than they wanted. What would happen to them all?


	2. The Chosen Gamers

Okay I first have to apologize for the typo…Logan does not want anyone to die (XME verse okay?) Thank S.G. for pointing that out.

Okay 4 reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS. YAY!

Cullenflower- Logan wasn't going to hurt Camlin; he was probably just going to threaten the ghost.

Gregarious-I love that you love this story :D

S.G.-needless to say you are one of thee devote reviewers to all the chapters of XMR and soon to be this story too. You are awesome, basically.

Wayland777-Welcome to the world of XMR! Glad you like it. I hope you continue to review.

_**X-Men: Restoration presents **_**The X-Spector**

_Chapter Two: The Chosen Gamers_

The lights turned back on to see the room was transformed into the Danger Room. They had run into the Danger Room of all places to be where they had just run from an army of sentinels. _Great, just great. _The Professor stared around sizing every single person in the room up. He wheeled around the room as he saw each of them with frightened and shocked faces on. Ella quickly lifted her hands in the air concentrating on taking time back to when this first began. She felt herself grow weaker…

"No you don't!" The ghost said as the Professor lifted a hand and she went flying across the room. "You exist in_ my_ time. You were annoying anyway, Go away…" she disappeared before their eyes. They couldn't believe it.

"Don't you dare!" Logan growled as his claws were pointed at the Professor.

"You can't touch me even if I was in spirit. Besides, you all are the chosen gamers. You landed in this place because I have chosen you." The ghost said. They looked at each other curiously. "Or because I want to be amused by your antics to escape my clutches." The ghost laughed.

"How did you get into the Professor!" Wolverine growled as he watched him intently.

"Oh, that. It was so easy. Camlin knocked him unconscious in the basement. He was so defenseless. I use to be like you…I use to be a mutant but my life ended too soon during that ugly Apocalypse. I had the gift...no, the power to possess anyone I wanted. You can see how easy this is." He laughed. Everyone shivered in fear. "Well, let's start this already. I'm already bored by this nonsensical jabbering."

He disappeared and reappeared in the control room. They looked at each other in confusion. Logan gave Kurt a deciphering glance but he shook his head with a heave of a heavy sigh.

"I can't something is holding us in. Kitty can't either." He whispered as a dusty, ghost town appeared around them; the wild wild west. They were stuck facing Rainier, the new guy who wasn't fond of them. He stood at one end of the town dressed up in his fancy attire as he eyed them.

"He wouldn't hurt us…would he?" Coralie whispered getting out of her meditating phase. "I can't do anything without the help of Camlin; she is the missing link between me and the ghosts. I can feel what they are feeling but I can't conjure them up or pull them out unless I have a connection to Camlin. Which is NOT bloody likely since Rainier is charging…" She yelled as she ran the opposite direction. Eric blasted him with an electric blot but it went through him like nothing.

"Oh, no." Was all he could say before Rainier hit the dusty ground and sent them all flying in the air as chunks of the hard desert soil flew up in their faces. Logan was angry beyond belief as he fought hand to hand combat with Rainier. Rainier, however, was trained in boxing and was standing his ground. Ansleigh jumped catlike from the roof of an abandoned saloon house as she deviously laughed. She stood next to Rainier.

"OH, come on!" Noah said as he turned invisible.

"You have the easy way out invisible boy." Reagan grumbled as she high kicked Ansleigh in the face. "She is going to feel that in the morning…" Ansleigh had a surprise in store and set off a landmine that was hidden nearby.

"There are landmines. Well, this is a very happy day." Sakura said as she pleasantly smiled at the now evil Ansleigh. She opened her western duster jacket to reveal eight small water canteens. Sakura took the water from inside of them, her hand becoming like a whip as she hit Ansleigh and Rainier who was still dealing with Logan. Eric thought quick on his feet as he make shifted an electric spear and threw it at both of their current foes.

The space became dark as Rainier and Ansleigh fell over from the shock. Sakura and Eric high fived as Logan wiped the sweat from his brow. The room transformed into a long hallway that was dimly lit by gas lamps. They heard a voice at the end of the hallway and a click of two pieces coming together as they saw Mark appear at the end. He laughed sinisterly as he tossed his dice in the air.

"Let's make the invisible, visible again…" He caught them and a blue light shot out of them and surrounded what was invisible. Noah came back into view.

"I guess lucky charms does have skills" Logan grunted as Mark came closer. Lyra appeared as she walked next to Mark. Lyra had blended into the limestone bricks and now her fiery appearance was intimidating all of them as she changed her skin tone a deep red orange and her hair light yellow. Sarah appeared at the end of the hallway.

"They can't do much…" Noah said in between his teeth as he backed up "They are our plans and defense team…"

Sarah turned into a rolling fog that clouded everyone's eyes. Sakura couldn't clear the fog as her hands wafted the fog.

"No clearing!" She said as she tried to search for someone else. She panicked as she backed into the cold stone wall. She heard a voice slice through the silence that filled the hallway.

"Sakura, you always thought that being optimistic would make everything better. You are just hiding your own fear…" the chilling cold voice said.

"No! Being happy is just the way I am." She insisted as her breath quickened. She backed away from the wall. She whimpered as she felt the space grow colder. She hated to be alone. She called out for help but no one answered. She started to hyper ventilate as the air around her became thick from Sarah's fog. She ran in what she thought was the hallway…but Lyra hit her on the head and knocked her out. She fell to the ground cold.

"PLAYER SHIMIZU is out!" The Professor roared out from above. The fog cleared and all the gamers saw the Sakura had disappeared along with Mark and Sarah.

"Okay, we are down to Invisi-boy, Coralie, half pint, Kurt, Reagan, Eric…that means" Logan's mouth dropped open. He saw that the room had changed into an open field. Richard appeared and he transformed into a dinosaur. The sky started to swell around them as tornadoes touched down around the dinosaur. They saw Storm flying in the air controlling the tornadoes and running straight towards them.

They breathed out heavy sighs as they stood their ground. "We have to get out of DR so we can figure out what is going on. The ghosts have possessed everyone in the mansion." Kitty squealed as she jumped out of the way of an electric bolt.

"Ve better get moving!" as he grabbed Reagan and bamfed her out of the way of another electric bolt. The tornadoes were too close though because they were sucked up and thrown in all different angles. They were now separated and now the enemy could pick them off one by one by using their weaknesses to their advantage. Would they survive it?

Logan awoke as he stared at the dinosaur above him. He breathed heavily down on him. Logan let his claws out as he debated whether or not to attack. He couldn't hurt one of his students. Yet, how was he going to get out of this situation? It had all started with the lights this morning…then everything went downhill from there. The lights! They were the key to everything. He did the only thing he could think off which was to sink his claws into the ground. Richard began to pick him up and he growled furiously as his claws gripped the ground, ripping a huge gaping hole to the power lines. They were sparkles gleaming around them. He smiled as he looked at Richard in the eyes…hopefully, the clever kid was still in there. He retracted his claws as he swung at the dinosaur's head. He had to warn the other students before these ghosts took over them too. It wasn't over…it was just the beginning.


	3. The Biggest Nightmares

Yay! 3 more reviews! I love my reviewers ;D

S.G. – This does happen before Ella was captured and the whole Institution thing went down. And this does connect back to the story itself. You'll see how.

RogueRecruit- Of course, I'll put Grace in!

Gregarious- You'll have to read to see if it goes according to plan.

The final chapter in this one-shot. I basically made it into a filler to show more detail about what propels them forward with everything that happened in the chapter with Shiloh. Hopefully, this is clear. Hope you guys love it!

_**X-Men: Restoration presents **_**The X-Spector**

_Chapter Three: The Biggest Nightmares _

They could hear the Professor laughing hysterically from the control room. Eric awoke as he groaned from the aches that shot paint through his body.

"I will never look at the Prof the same again" he mumbled as he picked himself off the ground. He could hear explosions around him but he couldn't see anything. It was pitch dark. He fixed himself an electric bolt torch as he peered around him. He saw that there was nothing around him. Suddenly, he saw a little movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it but saw nothing. He then heard a voice from behind him that made his hairs prick up.

"Eric…why are you so shy?" a small voice whispered in his ears. He shivered as he slowly peered around to see who it was. It was Camlin. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her. "Why can't you simply ask a girl out? I've been waiting forever. FOREVER!" She shouted at him as he back away from her. He stumbled to the ground as he gazed up into her glassy eyes.

"Camlin, you have to be in there somewhere. You have to be, don't let this ghost take over you. Don't let it. Remember me." He pleaded as she held up her hands both glimmering, she threw them at him. He felt the ghostly forms go through his body, cold and dark. They couldn't take control of him because he knew Coralie had that power not Camlin. He still had control in this game. He couldn't attack her. She was the girl he cared about. She was the one who he loved. She was the girl who brightened his day. It suddenly dawned on him.

"You aren't Camlin. Camlin would never pressure me. She would never hurt me or anyone else. You are just a ghost, a simple ghost." He said as he threw an electric bolt and as it hit her, his heart skipped a beat. She vanished in a puff of smoke before his eyes. He grinned to himself as he ran across the room trying to find someone. It was all an illusion. He tripped and fell over something and saw that it was Logan's body. He jumped back as he saw vines crawling over it. _Not Grace._ He felt something crawling up his legs and swallowed his fear.

He suddenly was hoisted up in the air by a plant vine and stared down at her small figure. He dropped his electrical torch which she kicked to the side. Vines started to constrict him tighter and tighter. He knew this couldn't be true. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain searing through his veins. He saw that Logan had ripped up the metal floor panels and saw that there was a blue light glowing from them. _Oh…that was interesting._

He breathed in air as he coughed from the vines; he concentrated on his power output. He had to light it up. He didn't know what would happen after this but he had to try. He knew he probably would be knocked out after this but he depended on the others.

Coralie saw a flash of light as dragged Kitty's unconscious body out of the debris. It was a powerful flash that burned her eyes. It had to be Eric signaling them. She hoisted Kitty on her back as she ran towards the flash. Hopefully, no one would notice her. That was just wishful thinking as she heard the familiar sound of squeaking.

"Player Roberts! OUT!" She heard the Professor say.

She ran away towards the light as she tripped and trampled on things she didn't want to know about. She felt the presence of a figure moving next to her.

"Noah, is that you?" She whispered as she breathed heavily in.

"Yes, but don't give it away so easily." He said as he appeared running next to her. "I've been wandering along the upper decks but the Professor noticed me right away so I escaped from his vision"

"Ghosts can see what is unseen easily so your invisibility won't work around them. But animals live off of scent so it is no use around rats!" She hissed as she felt one of those pesky critters bite her ankle. She had to fight through the agony that it gave her as she felt the weight of Kitty being removed from her back.

"I'll take Kitty. You go ahead and figure out what that light is." Noah said as he and Kitty changed invisible. Coralie lunged forward and slid across the cool metal floor as she saw the glowing wires. There was ghost energy coming from them and quite a bit of it. She breathed in to calm herself. She needed Camlin to do this but she was taken so she had to try by herself. She gripped the wires letting the paranormal energy flow through her and attempting to release it into the air. She closed her eyes, scared for her life. She heard the screeching of music around her as she braced herself. She pulled on the wires as hard as she could. She heard electrical wiring snapping. She heard the screams echoing throughout the room. After that there was silence. It was a disturbing silence. She shivered in fear…she didn't want to open her eyes.

She heard soft voice in her ear and she opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor of the Danger Room in her pajamas. She saw everyone else around her knocked out. She was confused.

"Coralie, are you okay?" Reagan said concerned. Coralie stared up at Reagan's face.

"What happened?" She asked as she got up off the ground. She turned about and saw that everyone was in their pajamas.

"Your nightmares came to life." Reagan quietly said.

"No, that was real. It had to be. The ghost possessed the Professor. He sent us out in a crazy game." Coralie muttered as she gazed around to see if Camlin was near.

"Coralie, you are the only one that can transfer ghosts into bodies. No one else has that skill." Reagan continued as she pointed out the Professor. The Professor waved her over and explained what Reagan had just said in more detail. He explained that her mutation was developing and that her contact with the paranormal world set a nightmare in motion. Coralie still wasn't convinced as she bit her lips in concern and nervousness. She rubbed her fingers together to stop the nervous energy from flowing. She glanced down at her hands.

"It can't be me; I can't fully transfer without Camlin. Where is she?" Coralie said as she glanced around again. Everyone else was beginning to stir. She felt a chilling presence in the room. "WHERE IS MY SISTER!" She shouted at everyone as she glanced around. She heard a clash of music around her as she saw the ghosts of lost souls rise out of the floor. She heard a soft clear voice through them all.

"Right here." The voice said firmly as her sister arouse out of the sea of ghosts.

"You've been playing too many games…to count!" She said as she walked towards Camlin's body that was clearly possessed by his clutches. "You BETTER get out of my sister or I'll COME AND GET YOU!" Eric jumped up right away and blocked Coralie from grabbing Camlin.

"You need help!" Eric said defensively as he gripped Coralie's wrists. Camlin burst into tears. She broke out of Eric's grip as she slapped Camlin on the forehead. Camlin fell backwards onto the ground. Her eyes were glazed over. Coralie closed her eyes and tried to take the ghost out of Camlin. She wasn't insane and this would prove it. She saw other ghosts peering at her with their demeaning looks as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Camlin was still crying hysterically as her sister loomed over her.

She held onto her sister's hand and gently placed a hand on Camlin's head. She felt the ghost giving up his grip on her sister and she pulled him out. She heard a heavy metal screech as she held the ghost by his neck.

"WHY are you here?" She demanded as the ghost flailed his arms. She heard softer, straining music in reply.

"He says that he is sent by The Institution to spy on us and to find our weaknesses. His body is held in The Institution in comatose and that is why he is a ghost with retention of his mutation. He played with several of our nightmares and used you all to make it come true. Coralie's nightmare incorporated her mutation going haywire on everyone so that was the final piece of the puzzle. He has no choice but to report everything back to The Reaper." Camlin said in a shaky voice as she shook from the shock of having a ghost in her body for such a long time. Everyone had gathered around the Dante sisters looking puzzled and deeply troubled.

Coralie let the ghost boy disappear from her grasp. She thanked herself that it wasn't herself that had caused the fiasco to exist.

"Please stay calm everyone. We will continue to train and strive to anticipate The Institution's moves. I am sorry that everyone was put through such a mind twisting game but now we must plan to fight something that is much bigger than ourselves. You may fight people you know who were taken. As I have heard from the others, our dear friend Anna Marie was taken by them. I am trying to contact the mutants within The Institution with Cerebro to find their location but they are off the grid. I am getting honorary X-Men to come back because we need all the help we can get." The Professor said as Professor Ororo wheeled him out. He looked very pale and in shock like Camlin.

Logan sighed as he walked a few of younger recruits out who were a little shaken. Camlin cried on Eric's shoulder as he walked her out. Through her sobs she spoke to Eric about feeling the cold presence within her but she couldn't get him out no matter what she did. He kept telling her to calm her mind. Ella was speaking to Noah about finding the location of The Institution but he said it was impossible. Mark threw his dice up in the air several times as he whispered to himself, with a shaky voice. Coralie had a petrified look on her face as she felt the ghost's feeling of insecurity and fear yet a darker ominous aura lingered around him that terrified her more than anything had ever before.

The Spector had come to visit them but he brought more news about The Institution. What was it and what did they want? Why? Why were they using mutants for an anti-mutant revolution? What was their next move? All of these questions had to be answered and for the first time in a long time…Charles Xavier had no answers but one. He would save Rogue and the other captive mutants. He would restore order to the world. Mutants will live in peace with humans…it was inevitable in his mind. There will be peace or he would die trying to restore it.


End file.
